


Power Shower

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b1, three-sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angearia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/gifts).



> Written for Angearia's prompt - Buffy; 'running water' - in penny_lane_42's Three Sentence Ficathon.

The first time she showers after the Master, she almost can't go through with it: the running water hits her face and even though it's warm, even though it falls in drops, it scares her - and it's a new sensation of fear, because though so many things in her life have the power to kill her (cars, cliffs, vampires, _vampires_), never before has she been presented with something that's actually succeeded.

She promised herself she would never be scared, not after becoming the Slayer - as the one girl in all the world with superpowers, what right does she have to be scared?

And so she makes herself a new promise, turning up the jet on the shower: first she's going to get clean, and then - she's going to get _even_.


End file.
